The present disclosure relates to window draperies, curtains and the like, including the construction of customizable draperies in sectional form.
Homeowners will often spend significant amounts of money to purchase customized draperies for the windows in their home. Windows come in a wide variety of lengths, and are located at varying heights in a wall or other structure. In addition, homeowners may desire draperies which extend to the bottom edge of the window, all the way to the floor, or somewhere in between. Typically, the homeowner, or perhaps an interior designer, will measure the windows to determine the necessary or desired drapery length, select the fabric and style for the drapes, and then place on order with a custom drapery manufacturer. The manufacturer will then produce draperies to the requested specifications by precisely cutting fabric pulled from large rolls, and then precisely sewing one or more pieces of fabric to one another. It can take weeks for the homeowner to receive their drapes, and the customized nature of each drapery results in significant expense. In addition, because the draperies are stitched together, it is often impossible for the homeowner to later change the appearance or style of the draperies without ordering entirely new ones. Another option is for the homeowner to purchase pre-made, store bought drapes that come in only one size or a couple of limited stock sizes that do not properly fit the multitude of wall heights and window sizes in the typical home, and that cannot be customized to the desired size.
While a variety of drapery constructions and configurations may exist for providing draperies of various sizes, it is believed that no one prior to the inventor(s) has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.